finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bladeblitz
'' (iOS).]] Bladeblitz (sometimes written as Blade Blitz), also known as Slash-All , Wide Slash , and present in some installments' debug functions as Omni or Debug Attack, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It typically allows the user to attack all enemies simultaneously, though the damage is much weaker than if the user were to attack a single enemy. Appearances Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Omni, a dummied out command enables a character to perform a physical attack with their equipped weapon which strikes all enemies on the screen with a normal attack per turn. It is also far superior to the Kick command. Final Fantasy V Bladeblitz is the last ability learned from the Gladiator class, exclusive to the Advance, mobile and Steam remakes, and requires 450 ABP to master. It allows the user to attack all enemies physically, with the damage done being 75% of a normal attack. The ability ignores a weapon's special function if it were to cast a spell or has a unique ability. Weapons that rely on Magic Power, such as harps and the Wonder Wand, will not work with Bladeblitz. Row modifiers will be ignored if the equipped weapon ignores row. MP-driven criticals and regular criticals will function as normal. MP-driven criticals will reduce MP once for every target hit. Any non-Heavy target hit by the Lilith Rod will have its effect applied to. Final Fantasy VII Slash-All is the initial ability of the Slash-All Materia, found in the Ancient Forest. Unlike a normal physical attack, Slash-All can hit targets in the back row for full damage without requiring a ranged weapon, and all status afflictions done by the attack is considered No Split, even though the damage itself is split between enemies. Final Fantasy X Though not directly named, in the data files, or when using the "control enemies" option, either through the Debug Menu or the cheat device code, Braska's Final Aeon's sword swipe is called "Blade Blitz". Blade Blitz swipes at all party members at once and inflicts a mild delay effect; it is possible for it to miss. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Bladeblitz is the second ability learned by the Hero first gained by upgrading said crown. When used, it hits all enemies for the same amount of damage that would be inflicted by a normal attack, and has a chance of missing. Final Fantasy Dimensions Wide Slash is the level 17 ability of the Paladin class, requiring 440 AP to learn. At the cost of 35 MP, the user will physically attack all enemies. Debug Attack is a dummied out battle command that allows the user to executes a physical attack against all enemies on the screen. Final Fantasy Dimensions II ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Bladeblitz.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFVII Aerith Slash-All.png|Aerith using Slash-All in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Barret Gun-Arm Slash-All.png|Barret using Slash-All with a Gun-Arm in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Barret Slash-All.png|Barret using Slash-All without a Gun-Arm in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Cait Sith Slash-All.png|Cait Sith using Slash-All in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Cid Slash-All.png|Cid using Slash-All in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Slash-All.png|Cloud using Slash-All in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Red XIII Slash-All.png|Red XIII using Slash-All in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Tifa Slash-All.png|Tifa using Slash-All in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Vincent Slash-All.png|Vincent using Slash-All in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Yuffie Slash-All.png|Yuffie using Slash-All in Final Fantasy VII. FF4HoL BladeBlitz.png|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. DFFOO Dual Wield Bladeblitz.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Bladeblitz - Bartz UR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Bladeblitz - Bartz UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFAB Bladeblitz - Bartz Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend). FFRK Bladeblitz Icon.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Bladeblitz.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology It has also been known as "Omni". Category:Recurring command abilities